A lover's kiss
by Elina Gouva
Summary: Andre reflects on the kiss after the bar fight...


"FERSEN YOU ARE A BASTARD!GO TO HELL!"

The very last words I heard from you before someone smashed a bottle upon my head and nocked me out cold were these.I still recall the fury in your eyes,the tears, the bloody scratches that spoiled your fair skin as you gave another punch with all your that explains a this anger ,all this drinking,all this havoc,was it because of that Swedish count Oscar?Were you afraid that he would lose his life by going to war in America?Do you care about him this much?I've never thought I'd live long enough to see you so hopelessly in love ,who were always so stoic and proud...so stoic and so proud...

A sharp pain evaded my arms and back as I tried to support myself in order to get a quick glance,I realised that I probably looked like a terrible mess.I had bruises and scratches all over me and my clothes were bloody, torn in more than enough previous memories of our fight in the bar soon came flooding back to of worry, I noticed you lying there right by my side,completely looked just as I did:your face bruised and bloody,your uniform turned into rags.I was glad that we weren't seperated during the fight and I don't wish to know what monstrocity could have occured if we I ended up more beaten up than you did because I practically acted as your shield the whole limbs were incredibly sore and I could hardly move.I knew I should have broken several bones.

I lightly slapped your face in an attempt to help you regain your senses but it was in as I imagined,you were dead having any other choice,I passed your arm behind my neck and picked you up as gently as possible."We can say that you are quick tempered",I said smiling,half talking to was evident that you couldn't hear a word I was saying."You are lucky that they didn't find out that you are a woman,Oscar."While saying these words it dawned on me that ,as always ,my wallet was in a certain hidden pocket at the inside of my suit.I searched and searched for it but the little thing had flown of anger and chagrin,I turned my head towards the music that was still coming from the half-wrecked bar and shouted at the top of my lungs:"Those idiots!They stole my wallet!"My hope of taking a carriage had disappeared together with my pocket money...

What was I to do then?All alone in the middle of Paris,so early in the morning and the mansion was a pretty long way to go from there.I took another look at your thing! You looked so terribly excausted yet the biggest bruises or the gratest of wounds couldn't take your beauty golden curls,your long eyelashes,your snow-white cheeks were still retaining a little blush from all drinking you had had your lips...oh,your lips...How could any living being confuse this creature for a male?A man couldn't even get close to looking so beautifull.I realised that whatever your clothing or title maybe,you still had the appearence and the heart of a woman.A woman who like any normal person craved to love and be loved,even if the matter concerned someone like Count von how much it must've hurt Oscar, suspecting that your feelings might never be returned,that you would never be able to experience the joys of a typical it must be difficult for you to bear this burden alone.

As I was now holding your light body in my arms,trying to take you out of the sleeping city and into our home,all these thoughts were cursing through my head one after the ,I don't know what supernatural power drove me to do that but my steps came to an abrupt halt.A crazy idea had just crossed my road was empty,dead-silent and only the light of the moon was illuminating to say the least,you were also still on! Who could notice anyway?It's not the end of the world!

My heartbeat sped up so much that I thought you'd be able to hear it pumping in my and hesitandely I closed my eyes and leaned in close to your face,searching to fullfil one of my deepest desires since the everlasting dreams of my youth.I felt time stop when my mouth touched the soft texture of your lips,giving you a kiss different than all the rest we might've shared during our long years wasn't the kiss of a friend or a brother nor one of the cold kisses exchanged at was the kiss of a lover,sweet but bitter,hard but the first time in forever I had been so close to I could feel was your scent,your soft breathing,your warmth that kept my lips glued to yours-things unknown to me until that moment.I grinned against your mouth when I found out that you tasted of alcohol and ,I wondered if I had reached the gates of Paradise without knowing...

I stroked the golden waves of your hair as I held your head close and practised this forbidden action.A cold gush of wind,returned me back to reality as I realised that our kiss was taking a little too much difficulty,I decided to part my lips from yours,leaving no clue behind.I still hoped that my caress hadn't left a mark on your memory but you were still there,lying in my world was cold without your touch.

I resumed walking you home when full of melancholy I looked up to the starry sky,seeing the thousant twinkling lights that were smiling upon us."The stars are beautifull...",I said half talking to myself."I will take you home carrying you like this till dawn."All of a sudden,I saw one of the stars fall,leaving a bright silver trail as it ,I secretly made a wish that this wouldn't be the last kiss between us,that there would be many more in the future.I smiled as I turned back to look at you and noticed the tears in your eyes...


End file.
